


Champion

by aceybabey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Griffin s t o p, Honestly Theo what are you doing, Injured Soldier, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceybabey/pseuds/aceybabey
Summary: Written for the song Champion by Carrie Underwood ft. LudacrisTheodore Kai has a lover, one black paladin named Takashi Shirogane, though in this point of time he was no longer a paladin, but instead the commander of the Atlas. And now, Theodore is fighting for his life, heading into battle, and with his sister no less.
Relationships: Lance (Voltron)/Original Character(s), Shiro (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Champion

t _wo hands in the air, i will be the last one standing_

**_i am a champion_**  
  
Theodore Kai could recall almost anything you asked him about. Rather it be the first time he knew he loved his boyfriend Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro. Or maybe its the first time his hope was completely twisted out of his grip by the Galra, as they mercilessly attacked his sister and mother right infront of him, before taking him prisoner. He was no stranger to pain, no stranger to the battle scars that came from war, as most weren't now. Especially not anyone on the Atlas, the war ship from earth that was changing the world with the Paladins of Voltron on board.   
  
Even now, he recalled past memories. The quietness of the world was never able to echo louder then his thoughts, because he has been doing this ever since he was a child. Fighting, losing, winning. But this would be different. It had to be, the fate of everyone was depending on it.   
  
**_you'll be looking at me when its over.  
i live for the battle, im a soldier, yeah. _**  
  
Theo recalled back to the time he stood infront of the crowd, infront of the stage. Not even a mere month ago, before they were leaving. Everyone was cheering, screaming, urging the people on that stage to go and save lives like they have done countless times before. It was truly chilling, awe inspiring, and it reminded him just exactly what he had to lose.   
  
That day, he didn't want to stand on that stage. It wasn't his to stand on, not when he was no paladin. Nor was he a Garrison soldier. Looking over in this vision of the past, he could see his little sister at his side, chin high up in the air, proud to know that while they weren't standing up there, they were cheering for them as well. The scars of their past battles, almost losing Shiro twice, it never would truly leave Theodore. Not even as he glanced down to flex the muscles on his hand, pale pastel blue markings peeking out from underneath like a reminder of his pain.   
  
His attention was returning to Riley, and then he was looking up at the stage. Where Shiro stood, where the other paladins stood, the ones he considered family. And it reminded him of how he almost lost them.   
  
**_Im a fighter like rocky, Put you flat on your back like Ali,  
Yeah im the greatest, im stronger,   
Paid my dues, cant lose, Imma own ya, ay_**  
  
Theo could remember the screaming and echoing pain in his muscles that day. When they reclaimed earth so many months ago, and the lions were plummeting straight down back towards the blue and green planet, and the only thing you could see was the coloured streaks flying across the sky.   
  
It was likely the stress of that situation, that caused his marks to suddenly go into overdrive. And before he knew it, he was crying out in pain, unable to handle it. He could hear Shiro in his ear, in those comms that were built into his helmet, yelling at someone, or something. And then silence for a moment, before he was whispering words of encouragement, trying to soothe his pain though he was unable to get there, to see him. To help him. He couldn't lose his kids, not now. No, not after all that Theo had been through.   
  
And when he was flying straight for the ground, he was unsurprised. Unable to do anything, to fly, because his whole body was cramping, spasming, all of his muscles attacking him for simply existing and caring.   
  
and then it was quiet, except for the exploding noise of the engine blowing.  
  
 _ **i've been working my whole life, and now its do or die.**  
 **i am invincible, unbreakable, unstoppable, unshakeable.**  
 **they knock me down, i get up again. I am the champion**  
_

  
"Theo? Hello? Earth to Theo?"

Theodore was stirring from his little flash back of the past, as he found a hand waving infront of his face. It was his little sister, Riley Savannah, who was dressed and ready to impress even though they were heading into battle. A black suit version of what Griffin and the other MFE fighters wore. He could only offer a smile, and a murmur of apology for spacing out. 

"Are you alright?"

Theo was then nodding. 

"Yeah. Come on, lets go. The sooner we get home, the faster we can come back to Hunk's amazing cooking."

His words were followed up by a brighter smile of reassurance, though Riley clearly was still skeptical of him, given the way she furrowed her brows in confusion at the way he was acting. So spacy, so odd. 

Turning to the side before he began to climb into the back of Griffin's MFE who would be dropping him off, while Riley headed off towards Laith's, he saw Shiro standing in the door way. Watching to make sure he got in safely, and even now, Theo found his heart pounding at the sight of him. 

**_you're gonna know my name, you cant hurt me now, i cant feel the pain, i was made for this, yeah._ **   
_**yeah i was born to win, i am the champion**. _

Adam was standing there, inbetween the pair. Looking down at his tablet, as he was the one to moniter this mission. He no longer payed any mind when people stared at him for the many scars upon his face, or really anything else. They no longer mattered, not when he had people to fight for, more information and stories to teach to those younger generations before he finally would retire from the mantle of teaching. Glancing up, he saw Theo standing there, unmoving, despite one hand on the step to get into the ship. 

Then he was following his gaze, towards the door way, where their captain leaned against it. One another watching each other, completely in love. 

While it bothered him, seeing it now, it no longer pained him as much as it used to. Shiro was happy, and that was all that mattered to him, though he still swore Theo was out to get him, threatening him in dark corners of the ship when it was only the pair. 

Not that it mattered now, of course. 

Theo was going off into battle. Risking himself just for the sake of the mission to finally create peace in the universe. 

"Can you two please stop staring so Theo can leave, before we get behind on schedule?" 

**_When they write my story, they are gonna say i did it for the glory, yeah. But dont think i did it for the fame, i did it for the love of the game, yeah.  
And this is my chance im taking, all those old records im breaking._ **

"Yeah yeah yeah, im going, Adam." 

Came the quiet rumble from Theo, before he had a sly smirk on his face, directed at his lover. Saluting casually, before he was stepping in and sitting down. Glass shutting over, as he began to prep himself. Griffin in the front was running last minute checks, as the rest of the crew began to vacate the hangar. 

Adam and Shiro included, who had a direct passage to the bridge, so that they could lead this battle. The Lions had left a few minutes prior, and now Riley and Theo had to do their part. 

Get in the Galra cruiser, get all the information they could, and get out of there. 

Without getting hurt, though missions like these, they never always go according to plan, do they? That was something Theo had began to expect, ever since he joined the Paladins all that long ago. As a Galra soldier, nothing more then a toy for the commander of that ship, a previous labor worker and prisoner. But had it not been for that moment, the others showing up, he wouldn't be here, so he could only count his blessings as they took off. 

**_All you people watching on the tv, go ahead and put your bets on me, ay. I've been waiting my whole life, to see my name in lights. I am invinsible, unshakable, unbreakable, unstoppable. They knock me down i get up again. I am the champion._ **

"Comms check, Fighters." 

"Riley here! Comms are working in my helmet." 

"Theo checking in, blessing you all with my precious voice."

Theo could only scowl, when the pilot of this ship, Griffin, snorted in amusement at his words. Clearly there was disbelief there, when Theo's voice was precious. Maybe not to everyone, but certainly to Shiro, who only sighed in annoyance at the bright orange screen infront of him that showed the others. 

The comms would work like so. Adam would moniter them on his tablet, hearing them in his headset. And if it was extremely important, they would switch channels to communicate directly with the Atlas and its commander. 

"Please! Like anybody finds that voice nice." 

"Sounds just like your piloting skills. Dont kill me, please."

"Hell of a lot better then you, Kai." 

"Once we get back to the hangar, be prepared for me to kick your ass and make you eat your words, Griffin." 

Theodore could only laugh when he heard Shiro over the comms, sighing angrily, and even louder then previously. It sounded like Adam and him were arguing about something, though what he couldn't quite tell. It didn't seem to matter however, as it was time for him to be dropped off, along with Riley. 

"This is your stop."

"Riley, Theo. Make sure you come home safe." 

Shiro's words were not to be taken in vain, because they were said with every ounce of caring in his body he could muster because it was true. If Theo didn't come home safe, he didn't know what he would do. 

"We will." 

Came the chorus of reply from Theo and Riley both, before they were dropping in. 

**_You are going to know my name, you can't hurt me now, i cant feel the pain, i was made for this, yeah i was born to win. I am the champion._ **

When they dropped into that Galra cruiser, it didn't take long for them to infiltrate it, finding a weak spot on the outside. Riley was the one to speak out, to inform Adam of their progress update since they were no longer on the main channel connected to the Atlas Command room, or Bridge as it was commonly called. 

They had a few moments of peace, as Theo stepped out from the vents they had just crawled out of. 

"It is oddly quiet.. something is wrong." 

It turns out they weren't wrong about that, or atleast Theo wasn't, because moments later he was being shot at by dozens of Sentries. A quick cry escaped his mouth, as he pulled Riley back into the vent, hurrying her along. Taking many twists and turns that almost made him dizzy and sick. And almost lost, as well. But then they were dropping out only a few halls away from the command room's doors, and Theo let out a sigh of relief. 

And then it began again. 

Sentries, soldiers, coming up to shoot at them. He and Riley pressed themselves against the wall for a few moments, before they began to attack. Theo was pulling his twin axes out from his waist, just as Riley pulled her large sword from its sheith on her back. 

Turning to each other with a nod, before they attacked. 

Running forward with war cries and to their credit, they did manage to fight their way through until they reached the command room. But that was as far as their luck went, because Riley let out a sharp cry. Sword almost being dropped, as one of their bullets grazed her side. Energy burning away the suit that was left there, leaving exposed and burning flesh, bleeding and terrible pain. 

Theo was not happy in the slightest at this. And he took the others out, before noticing the command room doors shutting. 

And he barely managed to slide through with one last look at Riley, before he was leaving her alone in the dark hallway. 

**_Born champion, Luda. The C is for the courage i possess through the drama. H is for the hurt but its all for the honor. A is for my attitude, working through the patience, Money comes and goes, so M is for the motivation. Gotta stay consistent, the P is for the persevere. I is for the integrity, for the innovative career. The O is for optimistic, open and never shut. The N is necessary cause im never giving up._ **

When Theo reemerged with the information required to fully end this mission, he was staggering forward. Command doors opening, and he was left forward to walk towards his sister. Taking her sword to place it back in its holder on her back, before he was using his shoulders to support her weight. 

She was tired, that much was evident by the way her weight pressed against him. In pain, losing blood. And it hurt him to see. The adrenaline of the situation was causing him to ignore the pain in his side, where you might not see it at first glance due to the black fabric, but he was heavily bleeding with a wound to his side. A sharp one at that, a cut due to a blade. Sticky from the blood in the suit, and he thought it felt terrible, but he ignored it. 

Instead switching his comm channels to the Atlas. Instead of Adam's little monitering chat.

"Wounded soldier, we need pick up **now.** Get your asses in gear and get over here." 

His tone left no room for argument, as he carried Riley to the hangar. When they got there, he was left to stare angrily at the sentries waiting for him and her, before gently setting her down. 

Whispering words of encouragement to stay awake. She just had too, he could not lose her. 

And then he was attacking, growing weaker by the moment. When the others arrived, he rushed over to Riley, before opening the hangar doors. Sucking both of them into space, where both MFE's were waiting to grab them, glass tops open. 

**_See, they ask me how i did it, i just did it from the heart. Crushing the competition, been doing it from the start.  
they say every champion is about their principles, Carrie!_ **

When they arrived back at the Atlas, no one payed Theodore any mind, simply because they did not know he was hurt. Or how heavily he was actually bleeding, or anything. Instead, everyone flocked to his sister, who needed more medical attention then he did anyway. 

Taking a step out of the ship, to stand on the ground, it felt nice. When they rushed out, everyone in the hangar followed. Shiro was nowhere to be found, though that was expected, much like Adam still being gone. 

The Lions also required their attention, with their mission as well. 

And so, he was left to sway for a few moments, before he turned away from the hanger doors, and the ship he was leaning against unknowningly. Leaving behind a red bloody print. Glancing around the room, until he could stumble over to a pile of crates. 

Then he was dropping beside them, out of sight from the whole room where he could close his eyes and rest. Helmet abandoned off by the ship, though his orange phone was on him. 

That was ultimately how they found him. 

**_I am invinsible, unshakeable, unbreakable, unstoppable. They knock me down, i get up again. I am the champion. You're gonna know my name, You cant hurt me now, cant feel the pain. Yeah, i was made for this, i was born to win. I am the champion._ **

Theodore was far gone betime Shiro was able to leave the bridge. Having to stay for the lions, but assuming that Theo would join them not long after arriving, as he couldn't stay with his sisters for a few hours. And besides, once the lions would arrive, Lance would arrive like a hell storm and Theo would be set in his sights for letting his girlfriend get hurt.

Griffin had said he was in the hangar, before they took Riley away. That echoed in Shiro's mind, before he entered the hangar, glancing around. Most crew members were still away, doing their own things. 

And at first glance, he didn't notice the red bloody print upon the white and orange design of the MFE that belonged to Griffin. 

His phone was being pulled from his pocket, so that he could dial Theo's phone. 

And he froze when it began to ring, inside the hangar. He could only follow the sound, and it sounded so loud compared to anything else. Even his heart beating loudly in his ears, or the footsteps he was loudly making, or the slight buzzing from his arm. And it was like ice water was running through Shiro's veins, being chilled to the core as he made it around the corner to look into the pile of crates. 

And his heart broke. 

"Someone! Please, please get help! Anyone, please!"

Shiro was crying out loudly into the empty hangar, and it took a few moments for anyone to appear to see the commotion. Shiro lifting up his boyfriend, holding him close to his chest as he stumbled forward with him in his arms bridal style. Blood was soaking Shiro's outfit, and Theo looked deathly pale, and in a way he was. 

And Shiro never thought he would forget that sight, as someone took Theo from his arms. 

_**i'm the champion, yeah. Surpassed all the rivals, its all about who wants it the most. Fight for what we believe in, thats what champions are made of.** _

When Theodore woke up the next day, his throat was dry. Scratchy, and he felt the pain in his side, along with a tightness there. Bandages wrapped up tightly, when he managed to lift his head far enough up to peak underneath the blanket. Weak, certainly. 

And when he glanced to his side, his heart broke because there sat his boyfriend, laying with his head down against the bed. Black circles already in his eyes, no doubt he stayed awake this whole time hoping Theo would pull through. Hand gripping Theo's, and he found himself smiling at that. 

And so, gently, he poked him. In the head, where all of his newly found grey hairs sat. 

Shiro was springing up a moment later, glancing around quickly in a panic, before Theodore caught his attention. He could only stare at him, in shock. Fear was in his eyes, terror. Happiness, sadness, so many mixed emotions, and he didn't know what to say or think. Only he could stare. When Theo made a motion for some water, only then did Shiro stir from his staring, getting up to hand him a glass before he was sitting back down. 

Tears were in his eyes, as he watched Theo take a drink. 

"How could you do that? Be so reckless? I almost lost you, Theo. I.. i dont know what i would have done without you."

Theo didn't know what to say at first, as he watched Shiro sob as he finally was able to release his emotions out from the whole event, because Theo was awake. **His** Theo. His lover, his boyfriend, his partner, his best friend. Space dad number two. 

And really, Theo didn't say anything. Instead pulling Shiro up with the little bit of strength he had, using his hand to pull Shiro's. Though he didn't fight it, so it was easier for him anyhow. Not aggravating the stitches on his side, wrapped in bandages. 

A kiss was placed on Shiro's lips, holding him there, hands coming up to be placed on his cheeks, to wipe away those tears that were breaking Theo's heart. 

When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against Shiro's. 

"I am so sorry, my love. I have no intentions of going anywhere. I can't leave you with all those kids and recruits, now can i?" 

Shiro's only reply was a mix of a sob of terror, and a choking of laughter as he brought Theo in for another grateful kiss. 

_**I am the champion.** _ **_  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes. so, Theodore Kai and Riley Savannah are MY personal work. i do not own Voltron, or the world setting, or any of the other characters, but Theo and Riley and their race are my personal work. So please do not steal them. 
> 
> But anyway, i hope Josh Keaton, and the others get to see how amazing this was, what they inspire others to do, because i certainly was inspired with this idea especially after listening to Champion by Carrie Underwood ft Ludacris on repeat for hours.


End file.
